


Blue

by IcyStarlight



Series: Fluri Month 2016 [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt by hecktors: which one of your otp is the one to die and which is the one to sit in the middle of the street, holding their dead body, rocking back and forth, screaming “come back, come back, come back”?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm so fucking sorry

It was a warm night. Sure the suburbs weren’t the best place to see the stars but they were definitely there beside the moon. A warm breeze blew greenery in a gentle wave as the crickets chirped and cicadas hummed. Fireflies dotted the air with dim lights. 

They had gone out for walk to enjoy the warm weather after a hectic week had finally ended. A perfect way to start the weekend. Yuri was talking about something one of his students had done in class earlier today. The third grade was more often than not the star of his stories. Flynn found it really cute how he could go on about his ‘kids’ forever.   
Forever would never be long enough.

He should’ve seen it coming. How could he have been so stupid? He was the one to yell at everyone for not looking both ways before crossing the street. How could he have forgotten to?

It was over before he had even realized it had happened.

Tripping over the curb as he fell back was the rude awakening to reality as Yuri threw him out of the way of an oncoming car. Yuri never stood a chance. It was a sound he’d never forget the dull thud and sharp crack. 

A phantom of life’s cruelty gone before he had even processed what had happened. A phantom in his mind as he grabbed hold of Yuri. A phantom that would always haunt his dreams. 

“Yuri! Yuri!” He was there in a second, shifting Yuri’s head so it was in his lap. “Come on Yuri stay with me!”

There was so much blood. He faintly registered someone in the background yelling and a call to 911 by someone who lived on the street. He wouldn’t come to remember these things happening till after everything was over and done. Yuri, no, they, they couldn’t take him too.

He checked for a pulse, the small rise and fall of the chest, any sign that he was still alive. A faint beat was all his world was made of at the moment. The last thread holding him together echoed through his fingers. A shallow rise and fall was the wave of relief as he clutched Yuri tighter. The short flutter that left him frozen in a world all of their own. A view into the sky he could never forget, eyes meeting and exchanging all they currently couldn’t say. 

A gentle touch on his cheek. Hands clasping full force, a last desperate plea to hold on that words alone couldn’t convey. A moment that would remain just that, red in the gaps of raven and a warmth he never wanted to feel. A final smile through blurry blue and a fading touch of ‘I love you’ stained into his cheek. A ghost he would never exorcise, a phantom he’d always feel. Raven locks falling off his knees; he could never remember if he screamed. 

“Yuri come on don’t do this!” Nothing. “Yuri don’t leave me, stay with me! YURI? YURI!”

Crystal clear skies full of stars by the moon yet his sky was empty. Rain he couldn’t stop and his star gone too son. 

Purple minus red just left blue.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is all i had planned for fluri month :( i should be able to finish another for the end of the month but between writers block and the end of school its been hell


End file.
